


Reunion | Haikyuu

by lockbuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Reunion, Romance, daisuga - Freeform, fan fic, haikyuu drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockbuster/pseuds/lockbuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small drabblely writing thing of a karasuno volleyball club reunion, six years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion | Haikyuu

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope you all like this, i have mixed feelings about it but i just thought it'd be a cute idea. doesn't really have specific ships.  
> ps: VERY OUT OF CHARACTER TBH

daichi sawamura stood in front of the all too familiar gym, one hand containing his phone, the other interwined with his boyfriend of 3 years's hand, sugawara koshi. he stared down at his phone, double checking the group chat latest message that he had sent.   
  
"daichi, relax." suga said with a small squeeze of his hand, and daichi let out a small breath. "it's been so long that we've all been together. i mean, ever since last year our contact has been broken, except for online, and now i decide to tell them to meet up here. what if no one shows up?" once the words escaped his lips, suga laughed, then removed his hand from daichi's to cup his cheeks. "you're so stupid at times, you know that? of course they want to meet, we were champions in the spring tournament, then the first and second years made their way to nationals too, and won. we all grew strong and became champions, and although we didn't play the second time they won, we stood on the sidelines and cheered them on. this wasn't a mistake, and i can assure you everyone will show up," suga stopped to take a breath and gave daichi a bright smile, "and if no one shows, you'll always have me."   
  
daichi's hands moved to wrap around suga's hips, and his lips moved to hover over suga's wordlessly. he was so lucky to have him stick by him through all the years, then fall in love and get to call him his. just as their lips met, both boys heard an all to familiar voice yell, "OI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" they shot away from each other, and looked over to see tanaka, nishinoya, and asahi making their way to them, a wide grin plastered on each of their faces.  
  
suga looked over at daichi, giving him a "i told you so" look, and then waving at the three boys. "when you said we'd have a reunion, i didn't expect it to start with a sight like THAT." asahi said with a laugh, and daichi's cheeks tinted a slight red as he let out a flustered laugh. the boys all stood together as the other members arrived as well, and soon enough the "original" karasuno volleyball club had reunited.  
  
they all made their way into the gym, sitting on the floor in a big circle. it was obvious, the changes in each boy, the changes in the relationships. the way hinata and kageyama tried to hide their interwined hands, the way suga rested his head on daichi's shoulder, the laughs all the boys shared together. "wow, it's as if nothing changed." ennoshita said softly, his gaze wandering over the entire circle. suga let out a slight laugh, then looked at kageyama and hinata. "remember when you knocked off the vice principle's wig?"   
  
hinata, kageyama, suga, daichi, and tanaka all let out loud laughs, and then explained the story to the members who hadn't yet been there. it was nice to sit with all of the boys and talk freely about memories, and it was all they cared about. "god, remember our match against shiratorizawa?" nishinoya's voice seemed so soft as he asked the question, and tsukki let out a small huff. "i injured my pinky and missed so much of that match, most annoying thing in the world." yamaguchi laughed, shaking his head. "we still won, and went to nationals." he said, and at that, all the boys shared a smile. "yeah, we did." daichi said softly, "and we won!" tanaka continued loudly, and the small group laughed.  
  
"we sure had our moments, didn't we?" hinata asked, and asahi laughed. "they wouldn't have been possible without our great captain." their gazes all shot to daichi, who's cheeks were probably as red as a tomato. "i-it wasn't only me! it was all of us. we were a strong team, we went from flightless to high in the sky. the best moment of my life was winning nationals with all of you, so thank you." he said, a bright smile on his face.   
  
the day went by and soon enough they all had to part, but not without planning a trip together. they shared their good byes, and hinata and kageyama made their way to their shared college dorm. they had a year left after all, and they planned to make it through then move in together once again. "that was nice, wasn't it kageyama?" hinata asked his boyfriend, interwining their fingers together. "yeah, it was." kageyama smiled, looking down at the ground they were walking on. "it's was one hell of a journey, high school volleyball." he continued, "i wouldn't change any of it though, not one second. it was the greatest time of my life." as kageyama finished his sentence, hinata rested his head on kageyama's arm, still being too short to reach his shoulder completely. "i wouldn't either. after all, i met you there, didn't i?" he said softly, a wide smile stretching onto his face. kageyama stopped in his tracks, his hands moving to wrap around hinata. resting his forehead against the smaller boy's, he let out a small breath against hinata's lips. "i can't imagine what i'd be like if i hadn't met you." he whispered softly, and hinata wrapped his arms around kageyama's neck and offered him a smile.  
  
"me neither."  
  
 _~owari~_


End file.
